Friendship lessons
After the events of Friendship is Magic (Part 2): The Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia gives Twilight Sparkle a new "mission": To study the "magic of friendship" and report her findings. Most likely, this is Celestia's way of allowing her pupil to stay with her friends in Ponyville. Since then, the end of each episode featured Twilight relaying a report on friendship, whether by experiencing it herself or by observing others. The Ticket Master Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. Applebuck Season Dear Princess Celestia, My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help she finds it hard to accept it. So while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Griffon the Brush-Off Dearest Princess Celestia, Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who is true will surely come to light. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle Boast Busters Dear Princess Celestia, I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends. Dragonshy Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend Fluttershy who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Look Before You Sleep Dear Princess Celestia, It's hard to believe that two ponies that seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all... Bridle Gossip Dear Princess Celestia, My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are '''inside'. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; It's the "contents" 'of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Swarm of the Century *'''Princess Celestia: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the "magic of friendship" in person? *'Twilight': My... report? *'Princess Celestia': Haven't you learned anything ''about friendship? *'Twilight': ''(watches Pinkie Pie) ... Actually, I have... I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives... Even when they don't always seem to make sense... Winter Wrap Up Dear Princess Celestia, Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent we're sure to find them. And as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything... Call of the Cutie Dearest Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are... Fall Weather Friends *'Applejack': I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sports, Princess. *'Princess Celestia': *chuckles* That's all right, Applejack. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition. *'Twilight': It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition. Suited For Success Dear Princess Celestia, This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you oftentimes end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth *giggle*. Feeling Pinkie Keen Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them. And sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way. '' '''Pinkie Pie': Honk! Honk. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Sonic Rainboom *'Princess Celestia': So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience? *'Twilight': I did, Princess. But I think Rarity learned even more than me. *'Rarity': I certainly did.'' I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends.'' *'Princess Celestia': Excellent. Well done, Rarity. Stare Master *'Twilight': I was wrong about you. You certainly do ''know how to handle those girls. *'Fluttershy': I wouldn't go that far. *'Twilight': Hm? How so? *'Fluttershy': I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I can chew.'' The Show Stoppers (After the Talent Show, Twilight meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders and noticed they have learned something from the experience) *'Sweetie Belle': Well, maybe we were trying too ''hard. *'Twilight': Yes, and...? *'Scootaloo':'' And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us... *'Twilight': Yes? Yes? *'Apple Bloom': We each should be embracing our true talents. *'Twilight': And that is...? *'AB/SL/SB': COMEDY! Dog and Pony Show Twilight: I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today. Rarity: Me? What did I teach you? Twilight: Just because somepony is lady-like doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all. Green Isn't Your Color Dear Princess Celestia, Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret, but you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. Over a Barrel Dear Princess Celestia, Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care. Pinkie Pie: HEY! That's what I said! A Bird in the Hoof Twilight: Fluttershy really did do everything she could to try to take care of Philomena for you. Princess Celestia: And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child, but all you had to do was ask me and I could have told you Philomena was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble. Fluttershy: I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time'' I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves.'' Twilight: Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess? Princess Celestia: No, that's quite all right. I think I can remember. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Dear Princess Celestia, '' ''Today I learned something amazing! Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows, maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. Spike: Gross! When did you get to be so cheesy? Twilight Sparkle: Just write it, Spike! Owl's Well That Ends Well Dear Princess Celestia, This is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week, I learned that being jealous, and telling lies, gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So, from here on out, I promise that I, Spike, will-'' (Spike fell asleep before finishing the letter) Party of One ''Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also is given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Category:Content